


something new, something great

by sunwrites



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst..lots of it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, i love them, no fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwrites/pseuds/sunwrites
Summary: sisters reika and evette have shitty parents.they verbally abuse them and always yell, shit like that. so they run away.





	1. our escape

It’s a dark mid-summer night. Reika and Evette are in their beds, just chilling, yet the sound of their parents screaming at each-other in the next room is louder than anything. 

Rieka sighs and looks at the ceiling. “I hate it here.” She mumbled and Evette looked over at her. “The feeling is mutual..” She said with a bit of edge to her tone.  
Reika gets out of bed and looks around the dark room before speaking. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Evette turns on her small lamp and looks her sister in the eyes. “Seriously, Reika? We can’t just leave.” She said and Reika nods frantically.

“Yes the hell we can!” She said. “This place is a god damn hell hole and you know it, Evie.” She said and Evette scoffs. “Like hell I do. But us leaving is just going to put our family in deeper shit!” She whisper-yelled. The fighting could still be heard. 

“Evie, you know my job has been giving good money. I’m doing well in college and I can pretty much afford an apartment. I would have done it long go, but I can’t bring myself to leave you here.” She explained, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t need you to worry about me.” Evette said. There was a pause and the yelling stopped for a split second before the door adjacent from theirs- their parents room slammed.  
The whole house practically shook.  
“Fine, whatever. I’ll go.” Evette said and her sister smiled, yet it was pained and laced with worry.

“Good choice.” Reika said before opening their closet and pulling from beneath tons of shoe boxes and things a large suitcase from when they used to go on trips to their aunt in Hawaii. 

“We can put our things in here..and um..” Reika said and pulled a old duffel bag from under her bed out. “Other crap in here.” She said and Evette nodded, pulling her clothes out of her dresser and doing her best to make space for Reika’s things. 

They put toiletries in the duffel along with their laptops and chargers, and then shoes they may need in the suitcase. 

After about 1 hour of quiet packing they were ready. “Should we..write a note?” She asked and Reika nodded. “Yeah, but make it quick..” 

The note had been written, their clothes was emptied from closets and dressers, and everything from their desks gone except lamps and pen holders. 

Reika and Evette slung their backpacks over their shoulders and looked at each other, nodding. Reika picked up the duffel and Evette took the suitcase. 

“Come on.” She said and opened the door before stepping outside. “Be quiet.” Evette said as they slowly walked through the living room to the front door which she opened. 

“You got yer car keys?” Evette said and Reika nodded, dangling them in her hand. She unlocked her car door and opened the trunk, helping her sister put the bags down before closing it. “Hurry up.” Reika whispered as they quickly got in. The engine started before Reika began driving. 

The two girls let out a tired breath as soon as they left the area of their house. “I can’t belive we just did that..” Evette said. “Me either. You ready for a new life, sister?”  
————//

The past few crazy weeks they stayed at Reika’s best friends’ house, Amara. Reika had been having trouble looking for apartments and her boss hadn’t gotten back to her on the relocation of job offices, yet Amara was so happy to hear they had finally built up the courage to leave and gladly let them stay as Reika searched for an apartment. 

Evette hoped it wouldn’t take too long. She only told her best friend that she left, who was completely understanding about it. 

They made a promise to never ever tell each other’s parents. She just hoped that her friend would keep it...

There was a loud cheer from the living room. It was her sister. “Uh, what happened now?” She said as the opened the guest room to see her sister with tears flowing down her face and the biggest smile.

“My boss told me that they’d let me relocate to the next city over..” She said and hugged her sister. “I’m so happy..” 

A smile formed on Evette’s face. “And what about apartments?” She asked. Reika smirked. “The building manager said he wants to see me tomorrow about the apartment I’m interested in. Everything’s going according to plan..” She said and looked over at her friend whom was smiling too before wiping a fake tear.


	2. things are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving, new school, stuff like that.

“I’m so happy for you guys. “ She said and hugged Reika. “Thank you so much...” Reika said and her friend laughed. “For what?” She asked and Reika gave her a puzzled look. 

“Helping me of course, it’s been a crazy few weeks..” She mumbled. 

Evette remembered that she couldn’t use her phone so she couldn’t even tell her friend about the good news. Last time she used it was to actually tell her that she was leaving and then after that she had to turn off all the parental trackers and keep her phone completely off as well. 

Her sister did say she’d get them new ones, so she wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

The next few days was them going and looking at apartments in the building. The decided on a 3 bedroom since Reika told her that they would look for a roomate since it’d be a little bit harder than she thought to afford it by herself. 

They finally moved in. They didn’t have much furniture, but Amara took them to her mom’s yard sale since she was selling her house to move back to Korea. They found some good stuff there and it wasn’t too expensive since Amara explained how they were freinds of hers. 

The set down the last boxes and Amara and her boyfriend helped pull the furniture inside. They cleaned it all down and then put it wherever they wanted to put it. 

“Hmm, we should put a rug in here.” Reika said. Evette looked at her sister and sighed. “Yeah, it looks pretty bare still. When will you enroll me for school?” She asked.

“Oh, jeez, I totally forgot. I’ll do it tomorrow row, alright? Just sit tight kiddo.” She said. Amara and her boyfriend had left just a couple minutes ago, so they had the new house completely to themselves. 

“In the meantime, wanna go food shopping?” Reika said and smiled. Evette nodded as Reika picked up her keys and purse before opening the door. 

“Ah, a new life...” She mumbled as they walked to the car.  
————//

Another week had past. Reika was today relocating to her new job, and Evette was starting her first day of school in the new town. So far, nobody had come looking for them. She had seen some missing posters of them around the supermarket bulletin boards, and each time she saw it her stomach churned. 

She didn’t want to be found nor seen. They were doing so well in the new town, and for once, the girls were actually happy.  
They didn’t have to worry about their batshit crazy father screaming at them, their mother, which he was probably still doing, and she wished that their mother would finally stand up to him and divorce him, but she had high doubts that would be happening. 

As Evette opened the doors to the school and noticed all the students at their lockers and chatting, a great feeling of dread filled her. She had no friends here. 

She looked around helplessly before sighing. She’d have to ask for someone to take her to the main office.. She walked up to a girl with blonde and brown hair and tanned skin. She had freckles all over her face, yet she looked Asian. She tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and blinked. She was about 4-5 inches taller than Evette. 

They stared at each other for a good minute before Evette shook her head. “Sorry, do you happen to know where the main office is?” She asked and the girl looked her up and down.

“Yes, I do. You must be new..” She said. “I think I can spare a few minutes to help you. Come on, freshie.” She said and pulled her along by the hand.

They walked through the long, winding halls quickly, the sound of the girl’s shoes clacking against the floor. They come to a large room with mostly red furniture. There was a long desk in the front and the walls were lined with plaques, trophies and paintings. A short woman with a perfect bun walked up to the desk. 

“Devan, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. And who is this with you?” She asked, placing a stack of papers to the side.

“I actually don’t know. She came to me asking for directions.” She said. The woman stared at Evette for a second before gasping. “You’re the new one! I remember you now!” She said before nodding.  
She quickly handed her a schedule. “The room numbers are there. Devan, be a sweetheart and lead her to her classes today, alright?” She said and smiled.

Devan nodded. “Come on, girlie.” She said and took her schedule, “We have the same classes. How cute. I think we’re going to be very good freinds, hon.” She said and lead her to Physics, her first class of the day.  
———-//


End file.
